Amour et sentiments
by nawen
Summary: Hermione et Drago se rencontre tout a fait par hasard, lors d'un échange de lettres dans le chateau.. Ils se découvre soudainement une passion l'un pour l'autre.. Mais leur histoire d'amour viendra -t-elle a bout de Lucius et de Voldemort ?
1. Default Chapter

-« Drago, s'il te plait, viens ici. » Drago avait entendu la voix de son père, et, contre son gré il allait lui  
obéir. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée du manoir en empruntant l'immense escalier  
de marbre gris. Drago détestait ce manoir. Il se montrait peut être a Poudlard comme un enfant prétentieux et gâté mais il était en vérité tout le contraire, mais il se montrait tel car s'était la volonté de son père et  
en aucun cas il aurait voulu ne pas lui obéir. Il emprunta ensuite un des nombreux couloirs, sombre et inquiétant. La voix  
de son père venait de la plus terrible pièce du manoir, le bureau de  
Lucius.  
Deux serpents entrelacés ornaient les deux montants de la porte et une gueule de loup grande ouverte, placée au dessus de la porte, laissait place  
à une lanterne d'une couleur verte. Il tendit la main pour saisir la poignée, mais hésita un moment, puis enfin  
se décida à entrer. Le bureau, comme toute la totalité des pièces du manoir, était sombre et  
noir.  
Sur les murs, des tableaux, tous aussi noirs les uns que les autres, se succédaient. Il n'y avait qu'une lanterne, dont l'éclat était ternit par une fumée pale qui se répandait partout dans le bureau. Il régnait dans la  
pièce une odeur de moisi, qui n'était vraiment pas agréable.  
Une ombre se trouvait au fond de la pièce, une ombre effrayante.  
-«Oui père, vous m'avez appelez ?? »  
-« Qu'est-ce que j'apprends Drago ? Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard, tes résultats sont catastrophiques. Les Malefoys doivent toujours  
réussir à l'école. Nous ne sommes pas comme ces petits pauvres qui ne réussissent rien. En plus d'après mes renseignements, tu fréquenterais une  
fille. Une fille ??? Voudrais-tu me déshonorer ??? »  
-« Non père.....Je...ne.. »  
-« Tais-toi !! Tu me fais honte ! » Puis il gifla Drago si violemment qu'il vacilla dangereusement et garda la  
marque de la main de son père sur son visage. Drago sortit alors du bureau puis retourna tristement dans sa chambre. Il avait vraiment fréquenté une fille, lui Drago Malefoy, mais avez espérer  
que son père ne le saurait pas.  
Mais revenons cinq mois avant, le mois de mars de la cinquième année de  
Drago. 


	2. Rencontres 1

Tous les élèves étaient assis au réfectoire, c'était le repas du soir.  
Soudain, Dumbledore se leva. -«Chers élèves, les professeurs et moi-même avons remarqué que vous ne vous  
parlez pas entre maisons et pour remédiez a ça nous vous proposons une activité. Chaque élève devra écrire une lettre destinée à une personne de sexe opposée ou de même sexe, cela dépendra de son choix, qui sera ensuite donnée à une personne au hasard. Ainsi vous correspondrez avec une personne d'une autre maison sans savoir de qui il s'agit, et à partir d'une certaine  
date vous pourrez vous rencontrer entre correspondants. »  
Un murmure d'exclamation s'éleva dans la salle. Seule une maison  
n'approuvait pas l'idée. C'était, comme d'habitude, les Serpentards.  
Drago n'avait pas bien écouté le discours de Dumbledore, mais il ne semblait pas convaincu par cette idée. Enfin d'un coté ça lui permettrait  
de parler avec une autre fille que Pansy Parkinson. Ah ! Cette Pansy  
Parkinson, pensa Drago, elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle était trop  
moche pour sortir avec moi. La pauvre ! Contrairement à Drago, Harry Potter et ses amis étaient carrément emballés  
par cette activité. -« Vous vous rendez compte ??S'exclama joyeusement Hermione. On va pouvoir  
rencontrer une personne, peut être un beau garçon ! »  
-« Un beau garçon ? Bof, répliqua Ron, Enfin tant que c'est pas un  
Serpentard je m'en fiche. »  
Puis tout le monde se leva et regagna les dortoirs.  
Le matin, tout le monde fit la grasse matinée. C'était dimanche et les  
élèves n'avaient pas cour mais ils devaient, cependant, écrire a leur  
correspondant inconnu.  
Drago n'avait pas d'inspiration ce jour là. Il rédigea quand même une  
lettre, bien que très courte. « Bonjour, Je suis un Serpentard, j'ai quinze ans, j'aime beaucoup faire  
des potions.  
Je ne suis pas très fort en classe. Mon animal préféré est le chat. » Il valait mieux que personne d'autre que sont correspondant ne lise cette  
lettre, car ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'on pouvait le croire mais il tenait quand même à sa réputation auprès des autres. Il aimait être le centre du monde  
et pour l'instant c'était très réussi. On ne comptait plus toutes les  
filles qui voulaient sortir avec lui. Elles étaient des centaines, certaines très belles mais Drago ne s'intéressait pas aux filles qui lui  
léchaient les bottes et le suivaient toute la journée. Il attendait la  
perle rare, qui ne se laisserait pas faire à sa demande.  
Après avoir écrit sa lettre, il retourna dans son dortoir.  
Il n'était pas le seul à avoir écrit sa lettre.  
Dans la salle commune des Griffondor, Harry et Ron étaient en train de  
réfléchir.  
-« Ce n'est pas juste que ce soit les garçons qui doivent commencer à  
écrire ! »  
-« Si c'est très juste, s'indigna Hermione. J'appelle ça de la  
galanterie ! »  
-« Ron, tu pense que ça suffit ça ??? »  
Ron pris la lettre est se mit a lire. « Bonjour, je suis un Griffondor, j'ai quinze ans, j'ai les yeux verts, les cheveux bruns, je n'aime pas trop les potions et la divination mais j'adore  
la défense contre les forces du mal. J'adore les cerfs et les chiens. »  
-« Oui, c'est pas mal Harry ! »  
Le reste de la journée se passa bien pour Harry comme pour Drago.  
Quelques jours passèrent, puis enfin :  
-« Regardez les réponses sont arrivées ! » -« Alors Harry, dit Ron. Ta correspondante ?? Elle est de quelle maison ??  
La mienne est de Poufsouffle. » -« La mienne est de Serdaigle, mais elle n'a pas l'air très gentille, ni très passionnante ! Au fait Hermione tu ne nous a pas dit de quelle maison  
était le tien ! »  
-« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit et je ne compte pas le faire. Vous le saurez  
après. »  
Pendant ce temps Drago lisait sa lettre. Sa correspondante lui plaisait bien. Elle était très intéressante et comme  
lui aimait la matière des potions. Il lui répondit avec plus d'entrain que lorsqu'il avait écrit la première lettre et espérait que sa correspondante éprouvait le même entrain que lui  
à répondre. 


	3. Rencontres 2

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi que plusieurs lettres, suivies de leurs réponses. A présent, Drago et sa correspondante étaient très proches, et le fait qu'ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaires les rapprochait encore plus, et Drago éprouvait désormais des sentiments pour elles. Ils espéraient tous deux se voir enfin et attendaient avec impatiente la  
date de la rencontre. Harry et Ron ne partageaient pas cette même satisfaction. Leur contact ne  
semblait pas éprouver d'entrain pendant l'écriture de leurs lettres.  
D'ailleurs leurs lettres étaient ennuyantes pour la plupart. -« Alors Hermione, demanda Harry. J'espère au moins que tes lettres a toi  
te donnent satisfaction !»  
-« Non, mes lettres ne me donnent pas plus satisfaction qu'a toi,  
malheureusement ! »  
-« Au moins on est ensemble dans le même cas ! »  
Drago avez vraiment du mal désormais a suivre en cour, il pensait a sa  
correspondante tout le temps, et ses notes baissaient considérablement.  
Un soir, Dumbledore annonça : -« Comme vous l'attendez tous, nous avons décidez de mettre la journée de rencontre dans trois jours, dimanche. Vous pourrez vous rencontrer ou pas,  
selon votre gré. »  
Drago était pressé d'être le dimanche et alla vite se coucher.  
Le dimanche, il se leva vers tôt, il avait donné rendez-vous à sa  
correspondante à 14h30 et voulait être parfait pour cette rencontre. La journée passa en un éclair. Il était 14h et Drago était plus pressé que  
jamais mais aussi angoissé. Et si la fille l'avait berné et n'était pas  
comme elle le prétendait. Il se posait plein de questions désormais. De leur coté, Harry, Ron et Hermione se préparait également. Harry et Ron n'avaient d'abord pas voulu y aller mais Hermione les avaient persuadée. Elle ne leur avait toujours pas dit de quelle maison était son contact mais elle s'était fait très belle pour lui. Elle s'était lissée les cheveux et avez mis une de ses plus belles robes. Elle était vraiment splendide comme  
ça, et les garçons qu'ils rencontraient sur le chemin tombaient  
littéralement sous le charme.  
-« Je vais me séparer de vous maintenant, dit elle. »  
Elle se prépara à partir quand Ron se décida à lui demander :  
-« Hermione de quelle maison est ton correspondant ? »  
-« Serpentard. » Harry et Ron furent étonné de la réponse d'Hermione et ne s'y attendaient  
vraiment pas. Hermione pensait a son correspondant pendant qu'elle marchait, s'était peut être un Serpentard mais il lui plaisait beaucoup et elle espérait que ce  
sentiment était réciproque. 


	4. La verité éclate et l'amour se dévoile

lle était angoissée de le voir enfin, elle se demandait qui cela pouvait être. Elle arriva au lieu du rendez-vous, il était 14h30. Elle vit Drago Malefoy. Oh non pas lui, pensa t-elle, il a sans doute du donner rendez vous a sa copine au même endroit que nous. Dommage. Mais j'avoue a contre cœur qu'il  
est très beau dans ce costume. Drago attendait depuis cinq minutes quand il vit Hermione Granger arriver.  
Non, pensa t-il, pas elle ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voie avec ma  
correspondante. Eh mais, elle est très mignonne dans cette robe. Mais  
qu'est ce que je dis moi ! Moi avec Granger ?? Jamais.  
Une voix le sortit de ses pensées.  
-« Alors malefoy, tu attend quelqu'un ?? »  
-« Ouais Granger, apparemment toi aussi ! »  
-« Tu sais qui peut être le Serpentard qui a rendez-vous avec moi ?? »  
Là les deux se tournent brusquement l'un vers l'autre. Etonnés, ils  
s'exclamèrent en même temps :  
-« TOI ?!? »  
Ils avaient enfin compris. Ca faisait 3 mois qu'ils correspondaient  
ensemble mais jamais il n'aurait pensés ça.  
Ce fut Hermione qui parla en premier.  
-« Tu sais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi gentil... » -« Moi non plus je ne pensais pas que tu était aussi exceptionnelle et je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Tu sais, même si je suis surpris que ce soit toi, je n'ai pas perdu la confiance que je te faisais, tu es  
toujours la même personne. » -« Oui tu as raison, moi non plus je n'ai pas perdu la confiance. Tu veux  
qu'on aille se promener et qu'on trouve un endroit pour parler ?? »  
-« Oui, je veux bien. » Puis ils marchèrent autour du lac, puis longèrent la forêt sous le regard envieux des filles qui ne voulaient rencontrer personne. Ils trouvèrent un banc à l'abri des regards. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, ça avait beau être Drago Malefoy, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité avec lui. Elle ne  
le savait pas mais lui aussi éprouvait cette tranquillité avec elle.  
-« Alors Hermione, de quoi veut tu qu'on parle ?? »  
Elle se mit a sourir.  
-« Je sais pas trop... J'avais une question pour tout dire... Est-ce que tu  
sors avec Pansy Parkinson ? »  
Oh non, se dit t-il, pas cette question là. Tout sauf ça !!  
-« Non je ne sors pas avec Pansy Parkinson. Et pour te l'avouer ça  
n'arrivera jamais ! »  
-« Et pourquoi ?? » -« Je ne veux pas paraître méchant, mais cette fille est moche et elle a un  
QI de poule. Donc par déduction je ne sortirais pas avec elle ! »  
-« Oui ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire.. »  
Hermione était pensive, elle était en train de découvrir qu'elle avait beaucoup de sentiments pour lui. Elle le trouvait très beau, ce qui était rare car pour l'instant elle avait surtout eu pour lui des sentiments de rage ou de colère. Mais en fait il était diffèrent de ce qu'il montrait.  
-« Et toi Hermione, tu sors avec quelqu'un ?? Peut être Potter ou  
Weasley... »  
-« Non, je ne sors ni avec Harry, ni avec Ron, d'ailleurs avec personne  
d'autre » Drago était content, elle était disponible ! Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué  
mais elle était magnifiquement belle. Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant deux heures, une véritable  
complicité s'installant entre eux. Ils s'aimaient, cela se voyait, mais  
aucun n'avait le courage de faire le premier pas.  
Pour Hermione il était l'heure de partir.  
Elle l'annonça à Drago puis elle se leva. Drago se leva aussi et la  
rappela :  
-« Hermione ! » Hermione se retourna et vit Drago s'approcher d'elle, puis, il approcha sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait les lèvres douces. Il  
jouèrent avec leurs langue pendant quelques instants puis se décidèrent  
enfin d'arrêter. Drago pris Hermione dans ses bras en lui déposant un  
baiser dans le cou. Puis lui dit au revoir et s'en alla. 


	5. Confidences et départ de vacances

Hermione était aux anges, ce qu'il embrassait bien ! Elle l'aimait vraiment.  
Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle a quelqu'un.  
Entre Harry et Ron, elle préférait en parler à Harry qui était beaucoup  
plus attentif et moins moqueur.  
Elle le trouva tout seul dans la salle commune de Griffondor.  
-« Harry ??Comment était ton rendez-vous?? »  
-« Horrible ! Tu vois qui est Angelica Firebird ?? »  
-« Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'était elle. Mon pauvre ! » -« Oui c'était vraiment horrible, enfin Ron n'a pas eu plus de chance, il  
est tombé sur Padma Patil et après le bal de l'année dernière ils ne  
voulaient plus se revoir, je le comprend. Et toi Hermione ton rendez-  
vous ?? -« Justement je voulais t'en parler. Nous sommes amoureux je crois, enfin  
moi je le suis. Si tu savais comme je l'aime... »  
-« Bah, c'est bien ça. Qui est l'heureux élu ?? »  
-« Justement c'est le plus gênant. C'est...Drago Malefoy. »  
Sur ces mots Harry s'étouffa.  
-« QUOI ?!?Le Drago Malefoy de Serpentard ?? Non tu dois faire une  
erreur ! » -« Non je ne fais pas d'erreur. C'est bien le Drago Malefoy qui m'a charrié  
pendant quatre ans mais tu sais il est différent de ce qu'il pourrait  
paraître ! » -« Malefoy différent ? Non mais c'est bon Hermione, si c'est une blague de  
toi et Ron ce n'est pas drôle. »  
-« Non Harry, ce n'est pas une blague. Je l'aime Harry ! Tu ne peux pas  
comprendre ça ??Je pensais que tu serais plus compréhensif que Ron mais  
j'avais tort ! » -« Non, attend Hermione ! Si tu me le dis, je te crois. Mais est tu sur que  
Malefoy ne se moque pas de toi ?? » -« Non je pense que c'est sincère. En tout cas j'espère !! Bon salut Harry  
je dois aller a la bibliothèque »  
Drago lui n'en avait parlé à personne et n'allait pas le faire. A qui pourrait t-il en parler ? Pansy Parkinson, Goyle, crabbe ?? Il ne valait mieux pas en parler du tout. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé, et  
pourtant il avait aimé beaucoup de filles depuis ça naissance. Ils devaient encore se voir ce soir, Drago et Hermione n'avaient jamais  
était aussi pressés.  
Ils se retrouvèrent après les cours, marchèrent dans le parc, puis parlèrent de leurs vies, de leurs familles, de façon à se connaître encore mieux. Drago demanda ce qu'était un « dentiste » et apprit plein de choses  
passionnantes sur les moldus. Comment avaient t-il pu les détester a ce  
point ? Encore une idée de son père ! Puis après avoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble il était déjà l'heure  
d'aller au réfectoire pour manger. Ils n'étaient pas encore près à se montrer ensemble, et décidèrent de se  
séparer avant de rentrer dans la salle. Un peu avant de rentrer dans le château, Drago pris Hermione dans ses bras et dans l'oreille lui murmura, les deux mots les plus tendres : « Je t'aime ». Puis Drago se détacha de l'étreinte d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la porte, quand Hermione murmura  
« Moi aussi ». Drago sourit, heureux, puis entra dans le château.  
Hermione attendit quelques minutes et entra a son tour comme si de rien  
n'était. Les mois qui suivirent furent très heureux pour tous le monde, surtout pour  
Hermione et Drago qui s'aimaient de plus en plus.  
A présent toute l'école le savait, tout le monde l'avait bien pris sauf certaines filles jalouses d'Hermione qui lançaient des rumeurs complètement  
folles, mais personnes n'y prêtait attention.  
L'heure des grandes vacances arrivèrent et a contre coeur il fallait se séparer. Ils avaient du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre. S'embrassèrent  
longuement puis se promirent de s'écrire de nombreuses lettres et de se retrouver à la rentrée de la sixième année, plus amoureux encore, si cela  
était possible. Drago allait maintenant rejoindre son père si adoré, il avait peur de lui  
car ses notes étaient devenues plus basses que basses. 


	6. Lettre amoureuse

Et voila maintenant, je suis là et mon père et au courant de tout. Pauvre Hermione, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit car sinon je m'en voudrais toutes ma vie, je l'aime encore, elle me manque énormément.  
-« Je vais lui écrire une lettre ! Se dit-il pour lui même » « Chère amour, tu me manque et j'espère que se sentiment est réciproque. Mon père est devenu fou quand il a vu mes notes et je ne sais comment mais il sait que j'ai fréquenté quelqu'un mais ne t'inquiète pas en aucun cas je  
lui dirais qu'il s'agit de toi. .  
Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?? Moi c'est vraiment horrible ! Je suis privé de sortie, de toute activité. Je dois rester enfermé dans ma chambre  
toute la journée. Mais au moins ça me permet de mieux penser a toi.  
Je t'aime. DRAGO »  
  
Hermione venait de recevoir la lettre de Drago. C'était la septième qu'il lui écrivait depuis le début des vacances, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas car elle était toujours aussi amoureuse. Elle lui répondit et alla se coucher. Elle attendait impatiemment la rentrée, elle était dans 4 jours. Elle allait enfin retrouver son amour !!  
  
Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Hermione entra dans le Poudlard express, cherchant Drago partout. Drago, lui, avait passé des vacances horribles et était pressé de se débarrasser de son père pour une nouvelle année. Il entra dans le train à son tour.  
  
Le train partit alors qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé Hermione. Il ouvra quelques compartiments jusqu'à ce qu'il tomba dans le bon. Hermione était là, le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. Elle avait changée. Elle était habillée de façon plus sexy maintenant, portant un joli pull blanc avec un décolleté et une jupe noire qui lui arrivait a la moitié des cuisses. Elle avait complètement lissés ses longs cheveux et les avaient teint en noirs ébène.  
  
Elle ressemblait toujours à l'ancienne Hermione mais elle était bien plus belle comme cela. Son nouveau look rendait Drago encore plus fou d'elle. Ils s'asseyèrent l'un a coté de l'autre et restèrent blotti l'un contre l'autre pendant un bon moment. Puis ils se changèrent et mirent leurs robes de sorciers.  
  
Enfin à Poudlard, ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs se promettant de se revoir le soir. Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de demande. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, ne faisant attention a plus rien autour d'eux ; bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas la personne qui entrait dans la pièce. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Drago.  
  
-« Après ne me dis pas que tu ne fréquente aucune fille ! » Drago n'en revenait pas. Son père était là, devant lui, à le fixer de ses grands yeux noirs et diaboliques. -« Pour avoir désobéis a mes règles, je t'enlève ton amour. » Puis il saisit Hermione par l'épaule et se transporta jusqu'au manoir. Drago prit peur. Qu'était –t-il capable de faire a Hermione ? Puis dans un mouvement précipité il prononça : -« Accio poudre de cheminette! ». La poudre de cheminette qu'il avait emporté dans son sac arriva a toute vitesse jusqu'à se qu'elle se pose dans sa main. Drago ce jeta dans la cheminée éteinte et lança la poudre en prononçant « manoir des Malefoys »  
  
Il arriva dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Elle était allumée. -« Aïe !!!!!! Qui a allumée cette cheminée...?» Bon alors où avait –t-il pu la mettre ? Il couru dans les couloirs, dans le hall, dans les cuisines... Personne en vue. 


	7. Retrouvaille et enlevement

Soudain, il entendit un bruit lointain. Un cri aigu, probablement féminin, sûrement celui de sa Hermione... En entend se cri, il se mit a courir, courir comme si le diable était a ses trousses, jusqu'à apercevoir l'ouverture de la porte d'où venait le cri perçant.  
  
Des formes s'agitaient. Un homme semblait forcer une femme à le suivre. Qui était en trin d'enlever sa Hermione ?  
  
Il entreprit de pousser la porte en fer, pour entrer et se battre contre l'homme qui lui enlevait son amour. Que se soit son père où peut être une autre personne, il s'en fichait. Tout se qu'il voulait c'était de serrer Hermione dans ses bras, de lui dire se qu'il ressentait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Evidemment dans des cas comme ceux là, c'est le moment où l'on se rend compte à quel point l'amour est fort.  
  
Mais il fût coupé dans son élan. Un homme surgit devant lui, l'empêchant d'entrer et de retrouver sa bien aimée. Ce n'était pas son père qui était avec Hermione, puisqu'il se trouvait devant Drago en ce moment.  
  
L'homme qui lui avait fait peur autrefois, ne lui faisait plus peur maintenant car c'était l'amour qui guidait son cœur en ce moment, et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même un mangemort en colère.  
  
-« Quoi que tu fasses tu ne pourras pas me battre, cher fils. Je suis plus fort que toi ! Et tu ne reverras jamais Hermione. Elle appartient au maître maintenant. » Puis il rit d'une manière diabolique : -« Tu ne t'imagine pas vaincre le maître suprême quand même ? »  
  
Drago perdait sa patience. Il ne supportait pas de rester là a discuter inutilement avec son « père », -si l'on pouvait appeler ça un père-, alors que sa chérie se trouvait en ce moment même avec Voldemort. Que lui voulait –t-il ??  
  
-« Bon père. Expliquer moi, si vous en avez l'intelligence, que veut le maître en enlevant Hermione ? » -« Tu pense que je n'aurait pas l'intelligence ?? Ah tu tiens de moi. La même insolence !! Oui bien sûr que je vais te dire ce que veux faire le maître... Il veut rendre Hermione enceinte de lui. Tu comprends ? Deux être de sang purs qui s'unissent... Deux être incroyablement puissants... De leur union naîtra un être qui régnera sur le monde entier... Ce sera magnifique ! »  
  
Drago ni comprenait plus rien du tout. Son père avait dit Hermione de sang pur, mais Hermione était un enfant de parent moldus. Cela n'avait aucun sens.  
  
-« Hermione ? De sang pur ? Vous délirez mon cher père !! Hermione a des parents moldus et vous le savez bien. »  
  
Lucius fit un sourire maléfique.  
  
-« Les Grangers ? Des moldus ? Ah mon fils c'est ce que tu crois. Mais je peux te dire que les Grangers sont des sorciers. Des sorciers de sang incroyablement pur, du sang même plus pur que le notre. Ils ont refusé de rejoindre le maître, et se sont déguisés en moldus. J'avoue que ce fût une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de mettre leur fille à Poudlard. Et toi Drago, merci ! Tu m'as attiré jusqu'à elle. »  
  
Drago était surpris, Hermione une sorcière de sang pur. C'est vrai qu'elle avait le caractère s'un sang pur, mais il était surpris quand même.  
  
-« Bon désolé d'interrompre cette séance d'information mais je dois allez sauver quelqu'un père ! Laissez moi passer ! » -« Et que va tu me faire ? Ah j'ai vraiment peur de toi. Tu es mon fils. Tu ne pourras rien me faire ! »  
  
Drago et Lucius se regardèrent. Mais cette fois ce fût Drago qui fit un regard diabolique...  
  
-« Voila ce que je vais faire... Adieu » Il pointa sa baguette vers son père et prononça les mots fatals.  
  
« Avada Kedavra... »  
  
Lucius tomba raide mort, les yeux complètement exorbités. Il n'aurait pas cru son fils capable d'un tel châtiment. 


	8. Poursuite

Face a l'impatience d'une certaine lectrice qui me force a écrire dès qu'elle me voit (Eh oui miss Chloé tu t'était reconnu ???) j'ai décider d'écrire la suite en plus c'est les vacances donc j'ai bien le temps.  
  
Zeeve lelula : merci pour toutes tes rewiews, et sinon peut être que Lucius n'aurait pas pu transplaner mais bon c'est un détail, c'est juste une fanfic ) ...  
  
Sinon merci pour toutes les autres rewieweurs : mimi-la-pro; Inferno-Hell; PrincessYueSerenity ayuluna et Chloé bien sur (si je l'oublie elle va me tuer !!)...  
  
Gros bisous et bonne lecture !! Je vous conseil la fic d'une amie au passage, elle s'appelle Cœur partagé, l'auteur est Aniblack.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::********************** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Drago entra dans la pièce carrée. Aucune issue, aucune fenêtre, où étaient-ils passés ?  
  
Drago explora la pièce de fond en comble, espérant trouver une porte cachée. Il avait d'abord pensé que vu que la seule issue était la porte d'où il était entré, ils n'avaient pu sortir que par là, mais Drago n'avait vu personne et comme il était devant la porte ils les auraient vu sortir.  
  
Il toucha tous les murs espérant trouver une petite ouverture donnant sur un passage. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Qui sais, il y avait peut être un sort qui lui permettrais de trouver la porte cachée.  
  
Il pointa son doigt sur différents livres, lisant la tranche. Il ne trouva rien de concluant, jusqu'à tomber sur un livre intitulé -Sorts pratiques de magie noire... Ce n'était pas le top, mais c'était déjà mieux que : -Comment rendre votre gnome de compagnie séduisant  
  
Il essaya de prendre se livre, mais il ne voulait pas venir. Il devait être coincé entre deux autres.  
  
Il tira de toute ses forces pour le dégager, et il réussi a le dégager de moitié. Puis soudain, en un bruit métallique, une étagère de la bibliothèque s'écarta laissant place a un passage.  
  
Sans réfléchir, il s'y engouffra. C'était un long couloir de brique, sombre, et inquiétant.  
  
Il marcha pendant des dizaines de minutes, ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité. Le couloir se ressemblait partout. Toujours les mêmes briques, toujours les mêmes torches au même endroit. Drago ne savait plus où il était, ni depuis combien de temps il marchait.  
  
Au bout d'interminable minutes a marcher dans le noir presque total (les torches commençaient a s'éteindrent.), Drago vit une sortie.  
  
Malheureusement cette ouverture ne donnait pas sur un endroit lumineux, mais un endroit aussi sombre que le tunnel.  
  
C'était une plaine, dans un cimetière. Drago ne savait pas trop ou aller. -Lumos, dit-il et sa baguette produit un faisceau lumineux qui éclaira le chemin.  
  
Il y avait des traces dans la terre du petit chemin, celui qui menait vers un caveau.  
  
Il courut en direction du caveau, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pu. Peu a peu, il se rapprochait, et il entendait des voix.  
  
Il entra par l'ouverture dans la pierre. Hermione était attaché par les mains et suspendu au mur. Et Voldemort lui s'affairait près d'un chaudron.  
  
Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu s'approcher. Drago marcha sur la pointe des pieds dans le dos de Voldemort essayant de produire le moins de bruit possible. Il alla lentement vers Hermione dans l'espoir de la détacher, mais son bras s'accrocha dans un bocal en verre poser sur une table.  
  
Drago continua d'avancer, ne se rendant compte de rien, et dans un grand fracas, le bocal vint s'exploser par terre. Voldemort tourna la tête.  
  
-« Ahah, Lucius ne t'a pas encore exterminé ? Qui est ce qui m'a foutu un bon a rien pareil ? Pas grave je vais te tuer moi-même ! »  
  
-«Lucius ne risque plus de tuer quiconque. Il ne fait plus parti de se monde ! »  
  
-« Tu l'as donc tué ? Je t'ai drôlement sous-estimé !! Tu aurais fait un bon mangemort. »  
  
-« JAMAIS ! »  
  
Et les deux hommes brandirent leurs baguettes, se préparant à lancer un sort... 


	9. Fuite

--Bon c'est les vacances, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais faire au moins un neuvième chapitre, j'espère le faire plus long !! On verra l'inspiration... Vous aviez vu que j'avais coupé le 8eme chap. à un moment crucial (c'était fait exprès !!).... C'était vraiment trop le suspense !! Alors j'ai décidé de vous épargner le réfléchissement !! --  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*************************** *** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Les deux hommes prononcèrent leurs sorts en même temps :  
  
-« Impero, dit Drago »  
  
-« Doloris, cria Voldemort »  
  
Les deux sorts étaient tout aussi puissants mais Voldemort fût plus rapide, l'Endoloris qu'il avait jeté atteignit Drago en pleine figure et il commençait à se tordre de douleur, pendant que Voldemort évitait l'Imperium lancé vers lui à toute vitesse.  
  
La douleur que ressentait Drago s'intensifiait peu a peu, et Hermione ne pouvait supporter ça, elle se débattait, mais les liens était trop serré.  
  
Elle voulu crier mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus.  
  
Pendant qu'elle se débattait, Voldemort renforçait son sort, rendant la douleur de Drago insoutenable.  
  
Hermione n'en pouvait plus de le voir se tordre ainsi. Elle tira de toute ses forces sur les liens, mais le plus en silence possible, et réussi a les desserrer légèrement. Elle continua alors à tirer.  
  
Après une dizaine de minutes, Hermione parvint a défaire complètement ses cordes. Elle s'extirpa de sa prison et alla récupérer sa baguette posée sur la table.  
  
Elle s'avança vers les deux hommes en pointant sa baguette. Elle réfléchissait au sort qu'elle lancerait, elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la brindille posée par terre et elle marcha dessus en produisant un grand craquement.  
  
Voldemort tourna la tête, et paraissait étonné de la rapidité de la jeune fille à s'être détachée.  
  
-« Tu pensais m'attraper ma fille ? Tu as tout fait rater ! »  
  
Et il se transplana loin d'ici sans doute, il n'y avait que lui pour le savoir.  
  
Hermione alla vite remettre Drago debout, il avait cessé de se tordre parterre. Ils s'embrassèrent mais ils étaient déçus.  
  
-« J'aurais voulu attraper Voldemort !! J'ai été trop longue, j'ai honte de moi Dray !! »  
  
-«Mais non mione, ce n'est pas de ta faute !! » -« Mais a cause de moi nous sommes encore en danger... »  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::********************** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit beaucoup mais je pars demain et ma mère me force a allé me coucher... Je continuerai plus tard... A bientôt pour la suite !!! 


	10. Nouvelle élève

- Mais à cause de moi nous sommes encore en danger... Après, Dumbledore arriva pour les ramener. Personne ne savait comment il faisait pour savoir où se trouvaient tous ses élèves, mais c'était surprenant !  
  
Et en plus de cela, il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort car il en parla.  
  
- Ah ce Voldemort ! Toujours prêt a faire n'importe quoi pour reprendre du pouvoir ! Il faudra que vous fassiez attention a vous désormais ! Miss Granger ?  
  
- Oui professeur ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?   
  
- Je pensais a vous faire surveillez, mais je pense que vous n'aimeriez pas que l'on vous suivent quoi que vous fassiez, alors vu que je pense que vous avez les pouvoirs pour vous défendre seule, donc faite bien attention.   
  
Et vous aussi Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez vous défendre seul, j'ai entendu que du bien sur votre potentiel en cour de défense. Alors exploitez-le !  
  
- Merci professeur !   
  
Ah ! Ce Dumbledore, quel drôle d'homme, mais qu'elle gentillesse également. C'était surprenant de le voir faire ses devoirs de directeur aussi facilement.  
  
Ils rentrèrent au château et se couchèrent, car il avait eu trop d'émotion pour la journée. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
**************************************************Voldemort***************** *************************************  
  
Queudver apparu dans l'entrée. - Maître, Maître !!  
  
Une voix s'éleva du seul fauteuil de la pièce, posté devant une cheminée dont le feu et le bois provoquaient un crépitement : - Oui ? Que se passe t-il Queudver ? Je t'avais dis de revenir que lorsque tu aurait une idée pour mon projet !  
  
- Justement j'ai une idée ! Une merveilleuse idée. Elle pourrait nous servir !  
  
- Oui, oui Queudver ! Bien ! Je ne te pensais pas capable de me trouver une bonne issue mais tu viens de me prouver le contraire ! Elle va nous servir..... ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Nos deux élèves se levèrent tôt. Eh oui même avec ce qu'il s'était passé, ils n'était malheuresement pas dispensés de cour !  
  
Ils partirent chacun de leur coté, car il n'avait pas cour ensemble ce matin.  
  
Hermione avait histoire de la magie. Elle s'ennuyait dans ce cour en ce moment, elle pensait toujours à plein d'autres choses.  
  
Dans le couloir se rendant à la salle de classe elle rencontra Lavande : - Salut Herm !  
  
- Lu Lavande, comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Super bien, tu savais toi pour la nouvelle ?  
  
- Quelle nouvelle ?  
  
-Ah d'accord tu n'es pas au courant ! Il y a une nouvelle élève depuis peu, elle s'appelle Marion je crois. -Et non je n'étais pas au courant. Mais en quoi celle devrait t-il m'affecter ?  
  
-Et bien, vu que la seule place libre du cours est à coté de toi, je pense qu'elle va plus t'affecter que tu le penses !  
  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, elle va donc se mettre a coté de moi ! Elle est gentille ?  
  
-Oui je crois, à ce qu'on dit !  
  
-Que tout le monde rentre, dit le professeur qui venait d'entrouvrir la porte.  
  
Comme l'avait prévu Lavande, la nouvelle, qui s'appelait bien Marion, s'assit a coté d'elle. C'était plutôt une jolie fille, qui avait le même âge que Hermione, vers les 15 ans. Elles passèrent le cour à parler, en faisait bien attention que le professeur ne les voient pas, car Hermione ne voulais pas de «bavardages en cour», cela nuirait à sa réputation de bonne élève.  
  
Cette fille était très sympa, et possédait plusieurs points communs avec Hermione.  
  
Drago lui avait été en cour de métamorphose, celui-ci c'était passer comme a l'habitude, Drago avait réussi l'exercice et la professeur l'avait bien sur félicité.  
  
Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi, les élèves n'avaient plus cours. Il vit arriver Hermione avec une autre fille. Qui cela pouvait t-il être ??  
  
- Dray, je te présente Marion, la nouvelle élève.  
  
-Salut  
  
-Marion je te présente Dray, un élève de Serpentard et également mon copain.  
  
-Salut.  
  
-On n'a plus de cours, on va se promener ?  
  
-D'accord, dirent les autres a l'unisson.  
  
Ils se promenèrent près du lac, dans le parc. Ils allèrent également voir Hagrid qui leurs annonça qu'ils pouvaient fers du cheval si ils le souhaitaient car il avait un nouvel élevage. Hermione adorait le cheval, elle en faisait tous les ans chez ses parents, et elle avait désormais un bon niveau.  
  
Ils firent alors tout les trois une ballade a cheval, et s'amusèrent bien pendant cette soirée.  
  
Hermione se sentait bien. Drago ne cessait de lui murmurer des tonnes de je t'aime lorsqu'il était seuls pendant un moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient restés ensemble si longtemps, cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
  
Ils espéraient que cela allait durer.......... 


	11. Cours et romance

Hermione se leva le lendemain, heureuse.  
  
Encore une journée avec son Dray et ses amis Ron, Harry et plus récemment Marion.  
  
Elle était aussi heureuse car elle avait les cours qu'elle aimait, dont potions –elle n'aimait pas le prof c'est vrai, mais elle aimait la matière et le fait qu'elle était avec les Serpentards-, astronomie et métamorphose.  
  
Une bonne journée avec des bons cours et des bons amis, cela suffisait amplement a son bonheur.  
  
La journée commença bien, elle déjeuna, aucun de ses amis n'étaient là.  
  
Elle couru chercher ses affaires puis parcoura le château afin de se rendre au cachot pour son cour de potion.  
  
Le professeur Rogue avait fait quelques efforts depuis quelques mois et était plus gentil avec Hermione, sans doute à cause de sa relation avec Draco.  
  
En tout cas les potions était devenu une matière agréable.  
  
Elle arriva en face de la porte du cours. Elle y aperçu Harry, qui était plongé dans un livre appel  
  
« Quidditch pour les pros », et qui ne l'avait pas vu.  
  
-« Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ? »  
  
-« Très bien, tu as vu ce que Snifle m'a envoy ? C'est vraiment passionnant. »  
  
-« Harry Potter plongé dans un livre ! Je déteint sur toi mon pauvre. »  
  
Puis elle fit à Harry un grand sourire.  
  
-« Ou la, tu es contente toi ! »  
  
-« Oui ! Avec Draco tout vas bien ! »  
  
-« Ah contente pour toi, si tu vas bien. »  
  
Rogue passa sa tête par la porte, il avait l'air plus heureux que d'habitude..  
  
-« Rentrez, rentrez les enfants. »  
  
Tout le monde se regarda bizarrement, le professeur Rogue pouvait avoir un ton gentil ! Les élèves n'avaient plus aussi peur de rentrer dans le cachot humide et sombre.  
  
La salle était construite en cercle, le chaudron du professeur au milieu accompagné d'un bureau.  
  
Autour de ce grand chaudron était dispersés plusieurs petits chaudrons accompagnés de petites tables où l'on pouvait déposé les ingrédients.  
  
-« Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur un filtre d'amour. Nous allons donc nous mettre à quatre par chaudron. »  
  
Les élèves se repartirent, à quatre par chaudron comme l'avait dit Rogue. Harry et Ron furent rejoints par Hermione et Draco.  
  
Hermione savait déjà cette recette par cœur, elle l'avait déjà préparée mais pas testé sur quelqu'un encore et elle espérait qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin.  
  
Ils rajoutèrent progressivement les ingrédients, obéissant aux ordres d'Hermione.  
  
La potion avait une couleur bleu comme le voulait le professeur.  
  
Celui passa d'ailleurs près des chaudrons pour vérifier si la potion était bonne et n'allait empoisonner personne.  
  
Quand il arriva près du chaudron des quatre amis, il parut très satisfait.  
  
-« Ah la première potion bien réussi, et vous êtes ceux qui en avez le moins besoin, dit t-il en regardant Draco et Hermione. Je vous mets la meilleure note. Félicitations. »  
  
L'astronomie fut très instructive également.  
  
Hermione aimait beaucoup la salle, une haute salle carrée dans une tour. Elle était grande et des grands télescopes, disposés en rangs près des fenêtres, étaient rivés sur le ciel.  
  
La métamorphose se passa bien également, avec Marion qui était presque aussi douée qu'Hermione dans l'art de transformer un animal en peigne a cheveux.  
  
Celui d'Hermione devait naturellement en cristal orné de pierre précieuse alors que les autres élèves n'arrivaient même pas à obtenir un peigne en bois.  
  
Pour cette réussite, MC gonagall accorda 15 points à Griffondor.  
  
Griffondor était très bien placé pour gagner la coupe cette année, talonné de près par Serpentard.  
  
Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, au yeux de Hermione, elle ne voulait pas faire de compétition entre elle est son amour, cela ne servirait a rien . Elle vit Draco pour la première fois de la journée aux environs de 18h.  
  
-« Herm ! Tu vas bien ? Tu ma manqué aujourd'hui, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. »  
  
Draco pris Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
-« Moi aussi tu ma manqué. »  
  
« On va se promener ? »  
  
-« Bonne idée mon cœur. »  
  
Puis ils se prirent la main, Draco entraîna Hermione vers la grille du château. -« Dray ! On n'a pas le droit de sortir ! »  
  
-« Permission spéciale ! »  
  
-« Oh c'est génial ! »  
  
A l'entrée deux sombrals attendaient. Hermione et Draco pouvaient les voir.  
  
-« Que font ces sombrals ici ? »  
  
-« Aucune idée, mais qui a tu vu mourir toi ? Moi c'est mon père » dit Draco.  
  
-« Ma sœur... »  
  
-« Désolé Herm... »  
  
-« Pas grave »  
  
Draco avait emprunté des chevaux à Hagrid, et avait obtenu de Dumbledore le droit d'aller faire un pique-nique dans les champs.  
  
Hermione était agréablement surprise, tout cela était magnifique.  
  
-« Je te préviens Hermione, je ne sais pas monter. Hier c'était calme j'ai réussi, mais là, je ne le sens pas trop. »  
  
-« C'est pas grave !!! »  
  
Puis Draco monta souplement en selle comme quelqu'un qui avait monté toute sa vie.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu sais très bien monter ! »  
  
-« Bof... »  
  
Il n'osait pas l'avouer mais il montait très bien. Même mieux qu'Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il était modeste.  
  
Il se promenèrent, galopèrent a travers champs, puis s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière entourée d'arbres, au bout d'une heure de chevauchée.  
  
-« Les elfes m'ont gentiment proposés ce pique nique. »  
  
Il ouvrit le petit baluchon rose qu'il avait dans son sac. C'était vraiment petit. Il n'y aurait jamais a manger pour deux là dedans.  
  
Mais dès qu'il eu défait le nœud, une grande nappe se déploya, elle était rempli de pleins de plats, rempli de choses diverses.  
  
Du poulet, du bœuf, du poisson, des légumes de toute formes, des quiches, des tartes, des gâteaux, des fruits. Il y avait de quoi faire un véritable festin.  
  
Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de dire « Waouh », à la vue de toute cette nourriture. Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux non plus.  
  
Mais ils n'étaient pas décidés à observer la nourriture toute la soirée, et ils mangèrent un peu de tout. C'était bon.  
  
Après manger, il n'était que 19h30, alors ils partirent se balader, main dans la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent au bord d'un lac, observant le coucher du soleil.  
  
Hermione se blotti contre l'épaule de Draco, Draco l'enserra de ses bras. Ils étaient bien là tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Drago serra Hermione dans ses bras, en l'embrassant délicatement sur ses douces lèvres.  
  
Puis, il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione dans les yeux et dit :  
  
-« Hermione, je veux toujours être avec toi, je veux vire avec toi, Je t'aime. »  
  
-« Drago, je t'aime aussi. »  
  
Et il restèrent là a se regarder, heureux d'être ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer au château.  
  
Ils rangèrent la nappe, enfourchèrent leur monture et partirent au grand galop dans la foret qui s'étendait devant eux.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent au château, il était neuf heures du soir. Ils étaient à l'heure.  
  
Ils se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
  
Hermione tomba sur Harry et Ron.  
  
-« Où était-tu ? »  
  
-« Dehors, je suis aller pique-niquer ! »  
  
-« Ah bon ? Raconte !! »  
  
Puis avec entrain, elle leur raconta presque tout se qu'il s'était passé. Ensuite elle alla dans sa chambre pour se coucher.  
  
Elle aimait vraiment Draco, de tout son cœur.  
  
Comment avait t-elle fait pour le détester ?

* * *

Draco se rendit au cachot, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sa journée avait été éreintante.  
  
Il aimait Hermione vraiment beaucoup, c'était sans doute l'amour de sa vie.  
  
Il prononça le mot de passe puis pénétra dans sa chambre, une chambre individuelle car il n'avait pas voulu la partager avec d'autres élèves.  
  
Dès qu'il eu fermé sa porte grâce a un sort magique –il n'aimait pas être dérangé dans son sommeil- il sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque.  
  
-« Salut Dray, comment vas-tu ? »  
  
.................. 

* * *


	12. Squattage de chambre et affaire irrésolu...

_**Ah vous attendiez la suite ?? Mais qui est cette mystérieuse fille qui a prononcé le « Salut Dray, comment vas-tu ?... » Ahahahah c'était horrible d'arrêter le chapitre là non ?? Bon bah je continue alors...**_  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
- Salut Dray, comment ça va ?......  
  
- Qui c'est ??  
  
- C'est moi ! Retourne toi !  
  
Puis Drago se retourna, étonné de la présence de cette personne. Il fut surpris :  
  
- Pansy ? Que fait tu l ?? Tu t'es égar ?  
  
- Non Drago, je sais que tu m'aimes et que mon cœur t'a guidé jusqu'à moi.  
  
Drago repoussa violemment Pansy qui essayait de s'accrocher à lui.  
  
-Pansy mais tu délire, je t'ai dit au moins cent fois que cela n'est pas possible entre nous, tu n'est qu'une amie –et encore, se dit-il dans sa tête, elle pourrait rêver pour être mon amie !-, rien de plus.  
  
-Non ce n'est pas moi qui délire Drakinou, c'est toi ! Ton père plus là pour nous surveillez nous pourrons nous comporter comme un couple libre, libre, tu te rend compte ?  
  
Pansy se mit à virevolter dans tout les sens les bras étendus à leur maximum.  
  
« Elle devient de plus en plus folle cette fille. Vite que je trouve le moyen de m'en débarrasser. »Pensa Drago.  
  
Il rattrapa Pansy qui ne marchait plus droit, à cause du tournis.  
  
-Ecoute Pansy, tu es fatiguée, retourne dans ton dortoir, dors et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.  
  
-Non Drago, embrasse moi.  
  
Elle se jeta sur Drago, qui la repoussa. Il l'amena alors jusqu'à la porte.  
  
-Pansy va dormir, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Tu sais où est ton dortoir encore ?  
  
-Oui oui c'est bon. Bah si ça te fait plaisir j'y vais de suite. Bonne nuit mon amour.  
  
-Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit !  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre, en déambulant de droite à gauche.  
  
-Pff, quelle folle cette fille, elle a vraiment du mal a comprendre la vérit !  
  
Il ferma la porte pour de bon.  
  
-C'est bien que tu l'es mise dehors, Dray, cette fille m'insupporte vraiment !  
  
Il se retourna brusquement. Sa chambre était assez noire, on ne distinguait pas grand-chose, car pas toutes les bougies n'avaient été allumées, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère assez romantique. Une forme se détacha de la pénombre.  
  
-Marion ???Qu'est ce que tu fais l ? Tu t'es perdue ? Tu veux que je te montre l'entrée de ton dortoir ?  
  
-Non Drago, je ne me suis pas perdue, c'était ici que je voulais être... avec toi.  
  
-Avec moi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu ne comprends rien non plus toi ! Je........m'intéresse......... a toi.  
  
-Ah bon ? Vraiment ?  
  
Drago n'avait jamais pensé à ça ! Marion ne l'avait jamais intéressé plus que ça... C'était juste l'amie d'Hermione. Comment lui annoncé ça.  
  
-Oui, depuis que je t'ai vu, tu me plais.  
  
-Mais Marion, tu es l'amie d'Hermione tu ne peux pas lui faire ça !  
  
Drago se détacha du regard de Marion et alla à la fenêtre, tournant le dos à la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu comprend Marion, je l'aime et.......  
  
Mais avant qu'il ne prononce un mot de plus, Marion l'assomma grâce à un sort magique.  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
Le jour se leva, répandant le soleil dans le château. Il n'y avait pas cours ce jour, les élèves avaient temps libre.  
  
Hermione coura jusqu'aux cachots. Elle n'avait pas vu Drago ce matin au déjeuner.  
  
Il avait du faire la grasse mat', s'était t-elle dit.  
  
Elle connaissait le mot de passe et entra facilement dans le dortoir commun. Il n'y avait personne. Elle cogna à la porte de la chambre de Drago.  
  
-Drago ? DRAGO ? Tu es l ? Réponds moi !  
  
Personne ne répondit. Elle frappa de nouveau contre la porte qui grinça et s'ouvrit en grand.  
  
Une lettre était posée sur la table, elle reconnut l'écriture de Drago sur l'enveloppe. Dès qu'elle toucha la lettre du bout des doigts, elle eu une sensation bizarre.  
  
« Un portoloin, se dit t-elle. Où cela va-t-il m'emmener ! »  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
**_Bah voilà, c'est court je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai trouver que c'était un bon moment pour couper l'histoire. Bon bah sinon j'aimerais bien avoir des petites rewiews car en ce moment j'en ai plus beaucoup et ça me donne plus trop le courage de continuer.  
  
Sinon ben je vous donne deux fics superbes de filles que je connais, alors allez les lire et mettez leurs des rewiews, elle le mérite !!  
  
DEUX FICS SUPERBES : -« A travers le voile, de kloona. »  
-« Cœurs partagés, de Ani Black. »_**


	13. Trahison ? Hermione commence a douter ? ...

_Coucou ! C'est moi ! Déjà je tenais à m'excuser car ça fait 2 mois que je n'ai pas écrit. Tout d'abord je n'avais plus d'inspiration, et quand j'en ai eu et bien j'ai du partir en colonie de vacances ! (Pour ceux qui font du cheval : J'ai eu mon GALOP 5 !! Ouais c'est trop bien !!!!!!!!)_  
  
Bon bah je vais commencer, mais je vais d'abord répondre au rewiews, désolé si je ne le fais pas souvent mais je suis hyper flemmarde...  
  
**Hermione malefoy** : Ouais bon j'avoue la suite n'est pas venu très vite mais je vais essayer d'écrire plusieurs chapitres !  
  
**Sleepy Angel – Lucile** : Et oui ne t'inquiète pas les réponses à tes questions arrivent!!  
  
**Doudou** : Oui t'en fait pas je la continu ma fic !!! Merci  
  
**Zeeve lelula** : Ouais je sais que c'est dégeulasse de vous laissez comme ça mais bon que veux tu je suis sadique !!! Bisous chère fidèle lectrice !  
  
**Alexharry** : Oui je suis un peu déprimé mais là ça va mieux !! En tout cas je suis bien contente d'avoir acquis une nouvelle fan ça fait plaisir !! Merci ! Bon bah si tu me supplie je vais te la pondre la suite !!  
  
**Kloona** : Bah oui y'a la suite kloé, comme tu vois ! Bon de là a dire que c'est chouette (comme Hedwige !)... Oui effectivement ta rewiew est longue et tu dis des conneries, mais ça me fait plaisir ! De rien pour la pub que je t'ai faite et t'inquiète ta fic est super !!! Jtadore aussi !  
  
**Stef** : Bah merci ! Sinon moi non plus je sais pas pourquoi j'ai 41 rewiew peut être que j'écrit mal qui sais !  
  
**Always coca cola** : Bah oui des fois j'ai pas le courage de continuer je l'avoue, mais bon t'inquiète ça reviens vite le courage ! Si j'arrête vous allez me tuer ? Oula j'ai peur !!! T'inquiète pas je vais continuer ! Merci en tout cas !  
  
**Ani Black** : Oui c'est moins court évidemment ! Tant mieux pour vous ! De rien pour la pub !!  
  
**Marion black** : Merci, je continu t'inquiète !  
  
**HP** : Merci, merci !! Et oui Marion est louche !! Mais franchement c'était facile a trouver !  
  
Après tous ces remerciements je peux enfin commencer la suite TELLEMENT attendue !!!

* * *

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
.............« Un portoloin, se dit t-elle. Où cela va-t-il m'emmener ! »..................  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
Hermione se retrouva dans un bois.  
  
Il ne ressemblait pas à la forêt interdite de poudlard, ni à aucune forêt qu'elle avait vue d'ailleurs.  
  
Elle se décida à marcher a travers les arbres, dans l'espoir peut être de trouver Drago ici, sain et sauf.  
  
Elle marcha pendant près de trente minute, pas de trace de Drago, par contre la forme d'une immense maison se dessinait peu à peu, en haut de la cime des arbres.  
  
- Qui peut bien habiter ici ? C'est tellement luxueux !   
  
Elle eu la réponse quand elle sortit du bois et qu'elle aperçu un panneau où l'on pouvait voir écrit en lettre noire « Manoir Malefoy ».  
  
-Ah c'était évident, comment ai-je pu oublier cette famille !  
  
Elle se demanda ensuite si elle devait rentrer dans le manoir, mais son regard fut attiré par une flèche tracée par terre et qui montrais la direction de la maison.  
  
-Peut être que c'est Drago qui l'a tracée pour me montrer le chemin ! Je devrais la suivre !  
  
Alliant le geste à la parole, elle suivit la flèche et arriva devant la porte.  
  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, vu qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle saisit la poignée et la tourna doucement.  
  
Un grincement se fit entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit en faisant grincer ses gonds.  
  
« Bon, pensa Hermione, espérons que le Hall est vide ! Je ne voudrais pas tomber sur un Mangemort, même si ma baguette est dans ma poche ! »  
  
Elle jeta un œil, est aperçu avec satisfaction que personne n'était présent dans le Hall. Elle pénétra alors dans la maison.  
  
C'était si grand, ça faisait au moins mille fois la petite maison 5 pièces dans laquelle elle vivait avec ses parents, mais c'était si sombre !  
  
Elle ne savait absolument pas où aller, quand elle aperçu encore, une flèche par terre. Elle lui indiquait de monter par l'escalier. Poussée par son instinct elle prit l'escalier.  
  
Elle monta des milliers de marches, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une autre possibilité de direction, une autre flèche lui indiquait le même chemin, toujours tout droit.  
  
Elle commençait à en avoir marre de monter.  
  
Au bout de dix minutes il n'y avait plus aucunes marches. Elle devait être au plus haut du manoir, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant ! Cet endroit était encore plus noir que les autres. Elle avança hésitante. Le sol était pavée avec des pierres et rendait la pièce froide  
  
Elle avait peur.  
  
-Dra...drago ? Tu es l ?  
  
Puis soudainement une grille derrière elle se referma, et les torches autour d'elle s'allumèrent. Marion l'observait de l'autre coté de la grille.  
  
-Non Drago n'est pas là, par contre toi tu es enfermée. Et tu ne sortira pas, Drago est a ...Moi ! Ahahahahah...  
  
-Non sale conne, Drago m'aime, il ne t'aimera jamais toi !  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Sur ce, Salut !  
  
Puis elle s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule dans son cachot.  
  
Qu'elle avait été assez bête pour se faire prendre à ce stupide piège ! Et qu'est ce que cette Marion avait voulu dire par « C'est ce qu'on verra ».  
  
Ce n'était pas un coup monté tout de même, Drago ne l'aimait pas cette Marion. Et si Drago ne m'avait jamais aimé, moi, mais avait juste fait semblant pour m'attirer dans ce piège grotesque.  
  
Hermione pensa à plusieurs solutions, mettant en doute la sincérité de Drago.  
  
Quand elle pensa à tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait une larme coula librement sur sa joue. Elle prononça faiblement « Mais moi je t'aime Drago », puis s'endormit dans le cachot froid et humide.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

* * *

Voilà c'est court je vous l'accorde mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'écris le chapitre 14 dès ce soir !!


	14. Doutes

Voilà le chapitre 14, j'attends vos rewiews !!  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Voldemort :  
**  
-Maître, maître !  
  
-Oui Queudver, parle !  
  
-Le plan ne va pas marcher, maître. Elle a trop de sentiment pour ce Malefoy.  
  
-Et bien pour que ça marche il faut que le Malefoy en question la déçoive.  
  
-Oui maître c'est ça ! On pourrait demander à Marion de s'en mêler!  
  
-Oui Queudver, encore une bonne idée. Envoie lui un hiboux pour lui demander de le faire. Mais avant rajeuni moi, il faut que je plaise !  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
  
Drago se réveilla enfin.  
  
Il se toucha la tête : « Aïe ce que ça fait mal ! Que m'est t-il je me suis retrouvé au manoir ? » Il se leva péniblement, quand il aperçu Marion qui était à coté de lui.  
  
-Marion ? Que fais tu l ?  
  
-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Vraiment de rien Drago ?  
  
Quand elle eut dit ça, tous les souvenirs revinrent.  
  
-AH ! Pourquoi m'a tu mené chez moi traîtresse ? Si j'avais ma baguette...tu verrais ce que je te ferais !  
  
-J'était sur que la mémoire te reviendrais !! Si tu avais ta baguette oui... Mais tu ne l'as pas !!!  
  
-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai le ...hum...hum... « Bonheur » de t'annoncer que Ta Hermione est ici ! Et que le lord va bientôt la rencontrer !  
  
-Herm...Hermione ? Ici ? Le lord ? Oh non il ne faut pas que ça ce passe !!  
  
-Hélas tu ne peux rien y faire, allez viens maintenant on va voir Hermione.  
  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
  
-Tu verras bien, mais d'abord.....  
  
Elle pointa sa baguette vers Drago puis prononça « _Impero_ ».  
  
-Allez viens suis-moi, voilà ce que tu va faire...  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
  
Hermione s'était réveillée au bout de quelques heures de sommeil. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais d'ailleurs elle s'en foutait carrément.  
  
Elle aurait voulu être avec Drago à cet instant et lui poser des tonnes de questions, mais malheureusement elle était seule dans le cachot.  
  
Elle entendit des bruits de pas au loin, et en profita pour se lever. Qui était-ce ? Elle fut déçue de voir Marion.  
  
-Hermione, Hermione, c'est bien tu t'est levée pour moi !! Moi qui pensais que tu étais faible, j'avais donc bien tord !  
  
-Toi, tu mériterais bien une claque ! Je croyais que tu me connaissais plus que ça, vraiment !  
  
-Bof, quand tu me parlais j'écoutais pas, j'était déjà bien occupé je n'avais pas le temps d'écouter tes problèmes existentiels de Sang-de- bourbe !  
  
-Saloperie !  
  
-Attend tu n'a pas vu le meilleur... Qu'est ce que tu disais tout a l'heure ? Que Drago ne m'aimait pas ?  
  
Hermione commença à douter, qu'allait t-il se passer.  
  
-Chéri ? Viens l ! Cria Marion d'une voix aguicheuse.  
  
Un homme blond arriva.  
  
« Drago, c'est lui, non ne me dite pas que j'avais raison de douter de lui ! »  
  
-Oui Marion ? Que veux tu ma chérie ?  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas, Drago l'avait appelée « ma chérie », des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.  
  
Drago lui agissait contre son gré, mais ça Hermione ne le savait pas. Il était obligé de dire « ma chérie » à cette Marion, qu'il détestait. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il voyait Hermione pleurer sans pouvoir rien y faire ! Cela lui faisait mal au cœur.  
  
-Drago est à moi Hermione, pas à toi !  
  
Drago criait intérieurement « je ne suis pas à toi Marion, je suis a Hermione », mais aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche.  
  
-Viens m'embrasser Dray, viens là.  
  
Et Drago vint embrasser Marion en un baiser passionné.  
  
Hermione étonné dit :  
  
-Drago, tu ne m'as jamais aim ? Jamais ??  
  
-Non jamais Hermione.  
  
-Mais...  
  
Drago fit un regard des plus meurtriers pour lui couper la parole et lança :  
  
-Mais quoi sang-de-bourbe ?  
  
Hermione ne parla plus tellement sa dernière phrase lui avait fait du mal, il avait oser l'appeler sang-de-bourbe.  
  
Ses yeux se remplirent complètement de larmes.  
  
-Alors Hermione, dit Marion, on est dégoûtée ? T'inquiète pas tu va rencontrer Voldy bientôt ! Il va bien s'occuper de toi !  
  
« Hermione, Hermione tu m'entend ? Je t'aime, écoute moi, je t'aime ! Je n'aime pas Marion ! Tu m'entends ? »  
  
Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, et elle continuait à pleurer. Elle en voulait à Drago, et ne voulait pas voir Voldemort, qui sais ce qui allait ce passer.  
  
-Allez Hermione, salut! Cria Hermione  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
  
Marion revient dans la chambre de Drago ou elle le désenchanta.  
  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu en as pens ? C'était assez convaincant, non ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as encore voulu lui faire ! Je veux même plus te voir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui briser le cœur comme ça !  
  
-Si justement ça m'amuse ! Tiens je te laisse ce miroir, tu pourras y voir à travers la rencontre d'Hermione et du maître !  
  
Drago se retrouva enfin seul dans sa chambre. A travers cet horrible sort il avait vu Hermione pleurer sans rien pouvoir y faire, et c'était par sa faute qu'elle avait versée ces larmes ! Elle croyait maintenant qu'il lui était infidèle, et il avait embrassé Marion devant ses yeux. Mais le pire c'était la manière dure dont il l'avait regardé, et il l'avait même traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Il venait de se rendre compte de l'impact que ça avait du causer chez elle !  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
  
Hermione pleurait encore dans son cachot quand un elfe lui fit lever la tête.  
  
-Mademoiselle ? Couina une petite voix aigue.  
  
-Oui, répondit Hermione qui venait de sécher ses larmes.  
  
-Mr voudrait vous voir dans une demi heure. Veuillez vous habillez de cette robe de soirée et vous lavez dans la salle de bain que vous trouverez derrière la porte qui se trouve a votre gauche.  
  
L'elfe partit. Hermione fut ébahie devant la robe de soirée. C'était une robe d'un noir profond qui comportait deux paires de fines bretelles sur les épaules et environ six ou sept lacets a nouer dans le dos. Elle touchait presque parterre, et à chaque fois qu'Hermione marchait, les volant que la robe comportait virevoltaient dans tout les sens très gracieusement.  
  
Elle décida ensuite de se laver, elle n'avait jamais vu la porte qui menait a la salle de bain, elle venait juste d'apparaître. Elle y entra et trouva une magnifique salle de bain bleue.  
  
Il y avait une grande baignoire et de nombreux savons et sels de bains Et dans un coin un immense miroir. Sur le lavabo se trouvait aussi de nombreuses crèmes et de nombreux maquillages aussi prestigieux les uns que les autres.  
  
Hermione se déshabilla et pris un bon bain.  
  
Elle se rhabilla ensuite de sa robe de soirée, elle se coiffa, puis se maquilla. Elle s'admira dans la glace : elle était magnifique ainsi, et même elle n'y trouvais rien a redire !  
  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et fût surprise. Ce n'était plus un cachot mais une bien jolie chambre où elle se trouvait. Elle remarqua une pendule accroché au mur et se rendit compte que la demi heure était passée.  
  
Elle franchit alors timidement la porte se demandant où elle devait bien aller.  
  
Elle se dirigea au hasard, quand un elfe de maison vint la voir.  
  
-Ah enfin ! Le maître vous attend, il est dans le salon, une fois a gauche puis tout droit.  
  
Hermione suivit les instructions de l'elfe et se retrouva bientôt devant une grande porte. De la lumière jaillissait de l'intérieur. On pouvait y entendre une chanson. Voici les paroles qu'on entendait :  
  
**_Des images me  
  
reviennent  
  
Comme des souvenirs tendres  
  
D'une ancienne ritournelle  
  
Autrefois en décembre  
  
Je me souviens il me semble  
  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
  
La flamme des souvenirs  
  
Doucement un écho  
  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
  
Un murmure à mi-mots  
  
Que mon coeur veut comprendre  
  
Je me souviens il me semble  
  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
  
La flamme des souvenirs  
  
De très loin un écho  
  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
  
Un murmure à mi-mots  
  
Que mon coeur veut comprendre  
  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
  
Loin du froid de décembre  
_**  
La musique était envoûtante, Hermione adorait cette chanson. Ce n'était pas Voldemort qui devait écouter ce genre de chanson. A croire que si !  
  
Elle se décida enfin à entrer, s'attendant à un choc émotionnel dû au moment ou elle apercevrait la tête de Voldemort.  
  
Comme d'habitude il se trouvait en face de la cheminée, dans un fauteuil en cuir noir. Evidemment le fauteuil était tourné, on ne pouvait voir la personne qui se trouvait dedans.  
  
Une voix jeune s'éleva du fauteuil :  
  
-Vous voilà enfin chère amie, je vous attendais. Voyons voir si la robe vous va !  
  
Hermione fut surprise d'entendre une voix telle pour un Lord dont le nom provoquait du mépris et de la colère. Le fauteuil se mit alors a pivoter, laissant place à un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans, très mignon et séduisant.  
  
Les deux personnes dans la pièce furent étonnées. Hermione fut étonnée de voir un jeune homme aussi plaisant, et elle se demandait si c'était vraiment Voldemort. L'homme du fauteuil lui trouvait Hermione d'une beauté magnifique et fut ébloui.  
  
Hermione tenta le premier mot :  
  
-Vous êtes Vol...Voldemort ???  
  
-Oui Voldemort ou Tom Jedusor pour vous servir. Laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes tout simplement magnifique.  
  
-Me...me...merci, parvint t-elle a bégayer de surprise.  
  
Hermione trouvait ce garçon irrésistible, et Voldemort n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer.  
  
Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur ses genoux musclés. Il lui donna alors un baiser doux et passionné qu'Hermione lui rendit, bien qu'un peu surprise.  
  
Seulement quelqu'un les regardaient avec rage.  
  
Voldemort osait embrasser Hermione, et Hermione lui rendait son baiser. C'est vrai que j'ai du la décevoir tout a l'heure mais c'était a cause d'un sort. J'aimerais bien être avec elle a cet instant, pour toucher ses lèvres si douces....  
  
« Hermione je t'aime » prononça Drago d'une façon à peine audible. « Il faut que je trouve le moyen de m'échapper. »  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
  
« Ai-je bien fait de répondre au baiser du mage noir, j'aime encore Drago. Je me suis laissé emporter je n'aurais jamais du ! Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de m'échapper. »  
  
..............  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
  
**Voila allez j'attend: REWIEWS PLEASE!!! Lol je veux pas vous forcez vous inquiétez pas !! Allez je vous laisse bisous (vous avez vu c'était plutôt long cette fois !!)**  
  
-


	15. Retour au chateau !

**Prêt pour le 15 chapitre ? Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir vers quel chapitre l'histoire va enfin se finir je peux pas trop leurs répondre car j'écrit comme ça sur des coups de tête (je vous entend déjà dire : «ça se voit» !). Mais je pense que ça ne dépassera pas trop les 20 chapitres (ouf!).  
  
Allez bonne lectures, et merci au quelques rewiews que j'ai eu mais bon je vous excuse c'est les vacances !!  
**  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
Hermione, durant les quatre jours qu'elle avait passé enfermé dans sa chambre, avait remarqué que c'était toujours la même chose.  
  
A midi et à huit heures du soir, précisément, l'elfe de maison venait avec une table et une chaise qu'il installait et où il y disposait de la nourriture. Il vérifiait toujours où Hermione se trouvait et il lui aurait empêché de s'échapper si elle aurait tenté de le faire.  
  
Comment allait elle réussir a se sauver. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.  
  
-Mais bien sur ! C'est tellement simple ! J'ai trouvé mon plan !...  
  
Elle attendit alors huit heures mois cinq. Elle se concentra fort et prononça le sort « invisiblis corpus », elle devint alors subitement invisible de la tête aux pieds.  
  
-Ce sort est miraculeux ! Heureusement que je m'en suis souvenue ! Tu vois Harry, tu as tord, lire des livres peut parfois sauver des moments délicats !  
  
« Ah Harry, qu'est ce qu'il me manque, pensa t-elle, Et Ron aussi !! Il faut que je les revoie vite !»  
  
Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir pour voir si le sort avait bel et bien marché. Bien quel soit en face du miroir, rien n'apparaissait, un miracle !  
  
Elle alla ensuite vers la douche qui se trouvait à coté de la baignoire et alluma l'eau, puis elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre, en attendant la venue de l'elfe.  
  
Huit heure pile indiquait la pendule, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et l'elfe entra avec les affaires, tandis qu'Hermione cherchait à faire le moins de bruit possible.  
  
L'elfe scruta la chambre des yeux, et il s'étonna de voir Hermione nulle part. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et quand il entendit l'eau couler il fut soulagé.  
  
Hermione profita de se moment pour s'éclipser de la pièce sans que l'elfe remarque quoi que se soit.  
  
Elle se retrouva alors dans un couloir sombre. Elle coura alors vite jusqu'à l'escalier dont elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle traversa le hall vide, passa la porte et courra dans les bois.  
  
-Enfin libre ! Mais maintenant comment je vais faire pour retourner a Poudlard. Il faut que j'essaye de retrouver le portoloin de la dernière fois !  
  
Elle se rendit à l'endroit où elle avait atterri la dernière fois (elle eu quand même du mal à le retrouver, chaque parcelle du bois ressemble a une autre) et chercha ce qui pouvait avoir servit de portoloin.  
  
Elle remarqua un bout de papier sous la mousse. Dès qu'elle le toucha elle fut propulsée jusqu'à la chambre de Drago.  
  
Elle sortit vite de cette pièce qui sentait le parfum du jeune blond, cela lui rappelait trop de souvenir. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais elle l'essuya juste après pour que personne ne la voit en train de pleurer, dans l'état de faiblesse.  
  
Elle marchait en direction du dortoir de Griffondor quand quelqu'un l'interpella.  
  
-Hermione !!  
  
Elle se retourna et fut heureuse de voir Harry s'avancer vers elle. Elle lui sauta dans les bras :  
  
-Harry ! Que je suis contente de te voir !  
  
-Hermione que t'est t-il arriv ? Ca fait des jours qu'on ne t'a pas vus !  
  
-Oh c'est une longue histoire Harry !  
  
-Allez allez raconte moi de suite ! J'attends et j'ai tout mon temps !  
  
-Okay, je te dis tout mais on va dans la salle commune avant.  
  
Ils se rendirent tout deux dans la salle commune de Griffondor et c'est là qu'Hermione raconta son histoire. Harry était choqué.  
  
-Comment Malefoy à t-il oser faire ça ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Il m'a énormément déçu !  
  
-Je te comprends Mione. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis avec toi !  
  
Hermione se sentait bien enfin de retour à Poudlard.  
  
Quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Hermione reconnut la tignasse rousse de Ron.  
  
-Ron !!  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Ron devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
  
-Tu m'a manquer Mione' !  
  
-Moi aussi Ron !  
  
Le trio était content de s'être retrouvé, Harry et Hermione, eux, en voulait à Drago pour ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
Deux semaines passèrent, sans aucunes nouvelles de Drago, bien heureusement du point de vue d'Hermione.  
  
Les cours avaient repris, Hermione était toujours la première de la classe. Beaucoup de personne demandait où était Marion et Drago, mais personne ne pouvait leur répondre.  
  
La tristesse d'Hermione n'était pas passé, elle se rendait compte a ce moment à quel point elle aimait Drago. Difficile de l'oublier.  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
Tous les élèves mangeaient tranquillement dans la Grande salle quand la grande porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un jeune homme, blessé et mal-en-point fit son apparition.  
  
-A boire, demanda t-il a bout de souffle.  
  
Pendant que des élèves se précipitèrent sur lui pour le faire boire, Hermione, elle, se demandait qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi était t-il revenu dans cet état ?  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
**Voilà les amis ! Le 15ème chapitre est fini ! Pour ceux qui me diront qu'il est court bah je vais leur répondre qu'il est peut être court mais que vu que j'ai publier trois chapitre (dont un assez long !) en moins d'une semaine, j'allais pas en faire un qui faisait dix page.  
  
Bon bah je ne pense pas en publier d'autre avant la rentrée puisque je pars en vacances, alors je vous dis À bientôt ! Et bonnes vacances a tous ! Marianne  
  
(Et : VIVE LES REWIEWS)**


	16. Réapparitions

Voila le 16ème chapitre, bon je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit, mais avec la rentrée, les vacances...etc. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps.

Merci pour tout les rewieweurs....

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Le professeur MacGonagall s'approcha à grand pas de l'attroupement présent au milieu de la salle.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vu votre état, je vous prierais de vous rendre à l'infirmerie tout de suite !

L'homme blond s'exécuta, difficilement certes, mais il le fit.

Non loin de là un groupe de personne regardait la scène, stupéfaits.

Harry fut le premier à parler :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, si jamais il t'embête, on sera là !

-Merci Harry ! Mais je n'ai jamais douté de votre amitié.

Cependant dans sa tête elle continuait à penser. Tout semblait si fou. Ca avait pourtant bien commencé, Drago l'aimait, elle aimait Drago. Malheureusement cela ne s'était pas arrangé, Voldemort qui écoutait Anastasia, qui était séduisant, qui était gentil, et qui plus est s'intéressait a elle, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! , ensuite Drago qui ne l'aimait pas, qui aimait Marion, et qui revenait au château bien amoché. Quel était ce manège étrange...

Hermione toujours pensante (elle pensait a Drago, bien évidemment) regagna son dortoir, et réfléchi presque toute la nuit. Depuis quelques jours elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et elle manquait vraiment de sommeil, mais cela n'affectait pas son intelligence lors des cours, et bien heureusement.

Une semaine passa. Les cours se passaient bien et Hermione avait remarqué que Drago ne venait pas en classe. Qu'avait t-il bien pu raconter pour ne pas aller a ses cours ? Il était vraiment capable de tout pour sa petite personne. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Même si une semaine était passée, penser à Drago lui faisait toujours le même effet, elle l'aimait toujours autant !

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

On était le dimanche matin, Hermione venait de se réveiller et elle descendait les escaliers pour aller manger dans la Grande salle. Le dimanche, elle l'avait bien attendu ! Pas de ces cours si...ennuyeux (eh oui même si Hermione travaille bien à force de suivre tous ses cours, elle peut craquer !), il faut dire que le programme magique de 6ème année n'était pas particulièrement passionnant.

Elle s'assit à sa table, dans la Grande salle à présent désertée par tout le monde pour cause de l'heure tardive. Elle avala sa tartine le plus vite possible et reparti en direction de la tour de Griffondor. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas si faim ces jours ci.

Dans la salle commune elle y retrouva Ron et Harry qui jouaient aux échecs sorciers.

« Les événement de première année aurait du les dégoûter de ce jeu, mais en fait pas du tout. »

Il faut dire que c'était le seul jeu pour lequel Ron était doué. Pauvre Ron, en fait il est incapable de comprendre la règle d'un autre jeu !

-Coucou les garçons ! Alors c'est qui qui gagne ? Demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Ce fut Harry qui répondit, Ron avait l'air trop concentré sur son jeu pour avoir compris la question.

-Bah a ton avis, qui c'est qui gagne !

-Je dirais...Hum......Le rouquin !

-Bonne déduction Herm' !

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je crois que je vais monter dans ma chambre pendant que mes «commères» de colocataires ne reviennent !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait Hermione s'éloigna de ses amis et gravit l'escalier montant qui menait à sa chambre.

Les cinq lits a baldaquin étaient vides, un bazar de vêtement traînant autour de quatre d'entre eux.

«Il faut vraiment que je leur fassent ranger, j'en ai vraiment marre de marcher dans les sous-vêtements de Lavande quand je passe ! »

Elle s'assit sur le lit qui était, évidemment, le mieux rangé appart quelques livres qui traînaient sur la moelleuse couverture. Elle les prit et les déposa sur sa table de nuit et elle s'allongea ensuite sur son matelas.

Elle commençait à fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit parvenant de derrière le lit le plus éloigné d'elle.

-Qui est là ? Allez montre toi.

Elle se redressa, saisi sa baguette et avança prudemment jusqu'à l'endroit bruyant.

-Sors tu n'a aucunes chances contre moi, surtout moi armée de ma baguette !

-Hum, Hermione ? Ne crie pas s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi je c... ? AH, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? DEGAGE, DEGAGE !!!

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas crier ! S'il te plait laisse moi t'expliquer, écoute moi !

-Je n'écouterais pas et tu n'as rien à m'expliquer, j'ai déjà tout compris ! Et puis sort de la Malefoy, t'a vraiment l'air d'un con. Normal en fait, t'en est un !

-Hermione calme toi ! Et écoute moi, même si ta plus confiance en moi.

-Moi ? Plus confiance ? Mais non j'ai encore toute ma confiance, je te confierais ma vie même ! Ah au fait c'était ironique !

-Steplait arrête d'être sarcastique, je n'aime pas trop ça !

-Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres toi ? Et puis tu ne devrais pas être avec ta Marion, celle que tu aimes vraiment, celle à qui tu n'as pas mentit si longtemps?

-Hermione arrête je n'aime pas Marion, c'est toi que j'aime !

-Ah bon ? Mais moi je t'ai vu de mes propres yeux lui dire que tu l'aimais, l'embrasser. Tu m'as même dit que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé, tu m'as appelé « Sang de bourbe ».

Ces derniers mots, Hermione avait eu du mal à les sortir, il lui faisait mal au cœur.

-Hermione j'en suis sincèrement désolé, tu connais le sort de l'Imperium ?

-Oui bien sur que je le connais, mais quel rapport avec ton ignoble conduite ?

-Ah Hermione Granger tu n'es plus très perspicace ! Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que la traîtresse aurait pu me lancer ce sort et se servir de moi pour te détruire de l'intérieur ? Hermione c'est toi que j'aime ! Ce n'est pas elle, je te le jure !

-Et tu crois que je vais te croire si facilement ?? Non mon gars, t'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

-Hein, quelle auberge ? Je te comprends plus très bien là !

-L'expression, Malefoy, l'expression. Tu ne connais pas cette expression ? Ah non je suis bête c'est d'origine moldue c'est pour ça qu'il connais pas

-Non pas vraiment ! Mais je te prie de croire à ce que je dis même si je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de la toute confiance en toi, pas du tout. Et je crois que même si tu disais la vérité je mettrais du temps a me réhabituer.

Elle eu soudain une idée.

-Attend moi ici, fais ce que tu veux, enfin pas TOUT mais tu me comprend. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, mais surtout ne quitte pas cette pièce.

-D'accord, mais que va tu faire ?

Le temps qu'il pose la question elle était déjà partie.

Elle descendit l'escalier à grande vitesse et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'Harry et Ron étaient toujours là.

-Harry, Harry s'il te plait, est ce que tu pourrais me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ?

-Bien sur Hermione, mais pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

-Je te le dirais après, tu peux faire vite steplait !

-D'accord, mais je te signale d'abord, si il s'agit d'une chose illégale, n'y songe même pas !

-C'est Harry, le grand Potter qui enfreint les lois qui me dit ça ? On aura tout vu !

-Et bien grâce à toi je suis devenu raisonnable ! Attend je te l'apporte.

Il coura jusqu'à son dortoir et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec sa cape.

-Merci Harry, dit Hermione avant de recouvrir son corps de la cape si précieuse, et de devenir transparente.

Elle passa le tableau, et longea le long couloir qui menait à l'escalier principal. Elle le descendit ensuite et se dirigea vers la salle où elle voulait se rendre.

Elle essayait de faire le moindre bruit possible, éteignant sa respiration à chaque pas pour ne pas se faire repérer par les élèves qui déambulaient dans le château.

Elle entra alors par une porte qu'elle connaissait bien, et sans perdre une seconde elle suivit du regard les objets qui se trouvaient sur les étagères de la pièce.

« Mais où cela peut il bien être, il faut que je le trouve le plus vite possible sinon je vais me faire coincer. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-


End file.
